Untamed
by luv.is.better.nagisa
Summary: Do it now Sakura while you have the chance" "What is it" "Kill him, kill him now or else he'll ..." SasuSaku


Untamed

Chapter 1 Where It All Began

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"**I WILL KILL YOU TEME"** Naruto shouted as he attempted to hit the Uchiha.

"Hn" He grunted.

Today was no usual fight.

Sasuke had come back to the village and I knew sooner or later they would have they're ultimate fight.

Even though I don't know why he came back.

Tsunade sama asked me to make sure that they don't kill each other

Or let out the Kyuubi.

I stood there in the middle of the field dodging and the stupid rocks that they threw at each other.

Today was not my day.

All of a sudden the ground shook.

"I'll rasengan your ass Teme" Naruto shouted as he created the ball of energy.

I expected Sasuke to dodge it but instead he used his Chidori.

This is going to get out of hand.

**STOP THEM.**

I will.

They lunged at each other.

I then jumped in between them and sacrificed my body.

Man was this going to hurt.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A huge white light flashed as it blinded the shinobi's eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke had stopped there fight and landed swiftly on the ground.

"What the hell stopped us" Naruto hissed as he saw the dust clear.

There on the ground laid Sakura.

"S Sakura"! Naruto shouted as he and the Uchiha ran to the rosette.

"Sakura why" The Uchiha said as he frowned.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

The burning pain.

It spread throughout my body.

I saw her.

My inner self.

She had whispered me a secret.

"You have been given a new gift, enjoy my dear"

My eyes slammed open and I started screaming.

It wasn't my usual scream though.

It was blood curdling.

I then noticed I was being held by Naruto and Sasuke was standing above.

They were covering there ears.

Naruto's left ear was bleeding.

I then panted and grabbed my chest.

It burned.

W was I dieing.

"Goodbye Naruto,Sasuke"I said as I smiled.

My mouth was bleeding.

I then shut my eyes and let the darkness envelope me.

But the last thing I heard was.

"Don't die Sakura"

"I won't" I whispered as I fell into my dark sleep.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

My ears.

They killed.

Who knew Sakura could scream that loud.

I happened to look over at Naruto.

His left ear was bleeding.

Kami.

I looked over at Sakura who was smiling her mouth full of blood.

"Goodbye Naruto, Sasuke" She whispered.

I looked at Naruto who looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't die Sakura" He shouted through tears.

"I won't" I heard her whisper as she fell back to sleep.

I think she fell back to sleep.

I then put my hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It going to be okay" I said as he nodded.

I had offered to carry Sakura to the hospital.

We were currently running through the forest.

It took us forever to get to the hospital.

Did she always weigh this much.

We finally got there.

Lucky for us we got there just when Tsunade was there.

Great.

She then saw Sakura and bombarded us with questions.

She was furious.

She kept screaming things like

"You got it out of hand" and "You should be ashamed"

It was about midnight and this day was wearing the hell out of me.

Naruto was crying and surprisingly Hinata was there so she took him home.

Tsunade told me to watch after Sakura.

Wonderful.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Darkness.

Thats all I saw.

I was lying on the floor.

My whole body felt like it was being burned alive.

I then saw her.

Inner Sakura.

She smiled and bent down to my ear.

"I'm here to teach you" She whispered as she offered me her hand.

I stood up and took it as she grinned.

"Now my dear you will never be the same, now do you know what you are" She asked me as I shook my head.

She grinned wickedly.

"You are a demon"

I was quite surprised.

I didn't faint or shake or anything like that.

I stood there emotionless.

She continued grinning.

"You must feed off humans to keep your chakra up" She explained as I nodded.

Wasn't I suppose to freak out.

"Now I'll tell you why you aren't, I have you under control so don't worry" She said as I smiled.

She then stroked my cheek.

I felt the chakra transfer into me.

I smiled wickedly.

Kami the feeling it was... unexplainable.

"You'll have the same feeling when you feed off humans too" She said as she put her hand away.

"You must either eat there flesh or drink there blood, there both good choices" She said when all of a sudden black wings appeared from her back and two horns and a tail.

She was like a copy of the devil.

"You are now a creature of the night, during the day you will be your old self but when night comes you will be your true self" She whispered into my ear

"Now awaken my dear" She said as she pulled me into an embrace covering her wings over me making once again the darkness.

I slammed my eyes open.

I was in the hospital and Sasuke was sitting in a chair watching me.

There was a mirror on the table side.

I looked at it.

My eyes were turning from emerald to bright crimson.

I grinned wickedly.

Was being a demon always this good.

I looked over at Uchiha.

His eyes were open but....

He was asleep.

I walked over to him and not even knowing it I took his wrist and bit it.

The blood was flowing into me.

It was a wonderful feeling.

Like taking a bite of the best chocolate ever.

Haha sounds funny.

He still slept.

Odd isn't.

The legendary Uchiha with precise ninja skills and who slaughtered over hundreds of people didn't wake up.

I looked at his face.

Like a sleeping angel.

But I do hate him.

I sat back down on the bed and stretched.

Surprisingly I still had my clothes on.

Which as a matter of face was a black tank top and blood red shorts.

I than ran my hand through my hair.

I froze.

My hair was to my lower back.

"**Your in my image now" **

Oh yeah.

Ahaha.

I then looked over at the Uchiha, once again.

The moon was just over his head.

I smiled and got up.

I was just about to wake him up.

**Dearie no, he mustn't find out and you must head out.**

Where would that be?

**You have to head to the ancient temple in the moon country, there you will be able to learn more.**

Is it mandatory?

**Yes my dear, your chakra is extremely high, you have to sacrifice to the gods before you use your powers to a full capacity.**

I see.

I then got up and bit my finger.

The hospital walls were all blank so I left a message.

I just about to leave through the window when she stopped me.

**You know you have wings.**

I grinned and flowed my chakra to my back.

The back of my shirt ripped open.

Black wings had appeared.

Not only that but my teeth sharpened and my chest and ass grew bigger.

Ironic isn't it.

**Remember your in my image.  
**

Right.

I grinned and looked out the window.

But something blocked it.

I looked up and saw it was Uchiha.

His eyes were like saucers. (ahahahahaha I haven't used that in awhile)

I smiled and out a finger to his mouth.

"Shh Sasuke don't worry, you'll still see me but I have to go" I said as I kissed him gently.

He didn't reject it.

But he was frozen.

He then fell to the ground.

He passed out.

I then jumped on the window frame.

I looked back at the room.

Such a shame that the room was a bloody mess.

I then heard footsteps.

The nurses probably heard Uchiha fall.

Damn.

I then flew off into the night sky.

The breeze was perfect.

I never felt so .. so alive.

I heard some screams and laughed.

This was going to be a hell of a ride.

* * *

**Finished chappie 1 :)**

**Please review ! if possible....**


End file.
